


You Have My Heart (Figuratively, Not Literally)

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s difficult to pick out Valentine’s Day gifts when your partner has a not-so-positive association with hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Heart (Figuratively, Not Literally)

_You Have My Heart_

No.

_My Heart Belongs To You_

Nope.

_Take My Heart_

Definitely not.

Ruby growled in frustration and slammed the card back down onto the shelf. Why did every single Valentine's Day card have to have something to do with hearts on it?

She couldn't give Regina any of these cards. At best it would be cheesy and awkward, and at worst it would remind her of a life she was trying to leave behind, and a person she no longer was.

Fine.

If she couldn't _buy_ a card, then Ruby was just going to have to make her own.

\--------------------

_"Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni"_

Regina frowned as she attempted to read the unfamiliar words on the card.

"I didn't know you spoke… Whatever language this is?" Regina said, still frowning, and Ruby smiled at her girlfriend's attempt to be polite in the face of such overwhelming confusion, and probably disappointment as well.

Ruby was proud of the card she'd eventually made. It had a deep orange moon in the centre, with the silhouette of a wolf howling in front of it, and the words _Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni_ in her best calligraphy underneath it.

It wasn't a traditional Valentine's Day card by any stretch of the imagination, but she'd put a lot of thought into it and she hoped that once she'd explained it to her, Regina would appreciate it too.

"It's Dothraki, from Game of Thrones… Wait, hear me out!" Ruby said, forestalling Regina's inevitable objection to a pop culture reference in a romantic gesture.

"I went to the store to buy you a Valentine's Day card and they all just had messages on them about 'having my heart', and I figured that you've had enough hearts in your possession over the years that the sentiment wouldn't really mean that much. So I tried to think about what would really mean something. This phrase, _Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni_ , it means 'moon of my life' and, well, I think that fits us a little better, don't you? Because you are, Regina. You are the moon of my life."

Ruby held her breath waiting for Regina's reaction.

Regina had that tiny little smile on her face, the one only Ruby ever got to see, and Ruby knew she liked it.

Regina leaned over and kissed Ruby softly on the lips.

"I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"That's easy," Ruby smiled, pulling Regina onto her lap, "you say _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_ , which means 'My Sun and Stars'."

Regina stroked the side of Ruby's face gently, still smiling that soft little smile.

" _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_ ," she whispered, before kissing Ruby once more.


End file.
